User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 CoM Talk Archive 9 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ A New Category Hello there, I have a suggestion for a new category, how about "Pasta's of the month" were you have all prior pasta of the mounth's, and put them into a single category? Also, "Pasta Poetry" where any pastas that are poems go in that category. Thank you for your time! :) --Love watching all of you scream, CrazyWords 15:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :We already have those categories ("PotM" and "Poetry") EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Help with appeals hi sorry to bug you with trivial questions but my pasta got deleted for grammatical issues. I want to resubmit it but if I fail the first deletion appeal will I be be banned or not be able to appeal again? Help would be appriciated thank you --Twisted blitz (talk) 05:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Call for unbiased admins to review my deletion appeal I'm messaging all the admins on this wiki to consider my deletion appeal, titled "5 Pastas" because several admins are using (what they claim to be) their personal opinions to get rid of my stories from this site and brushing it off as "not meeting the quality standards." Please take a look at my appeal with an open mind. I know it's rather long but I appreciate it. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey, Cleric. It's Spicy. Long time no see, I guess. I don't have much of a reason to stay now that there's no chat. I don't have time to read or edit pastas or I would. Sorry. I just thought that I would drop in and say hello. I hope you are well. Still being a multidimensional impossibility and whatnot. [[User:Spicy Squirrelz| ~I LUV U DAWG~ ]] 00:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Admin Nominations? Hello, is there any way you can nominate users for admin? Thanks, you can get back to me on my talk page. --The Greatest Story's Are Never Told, CrazyWords 15:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Deleted Stories I appreciate the feedback on my stories, and will take your advice on increasing their length to heart for my future stories. With that said, I still feel that my stories weren't bad enough to truly fall below the QS and were deleted for improper/personal reasons. Therefore, I still plan to stop contributing to this site. I have, however, changed my mind about contributing my literary work to other sites. I was discouraged since my highly praised stories were suddenly deleted overnight for non-descript reasons. Because of this, I initially felt like if I couldn't be successful on a wiki I love, I couldn't be successful on any other literature-based site. After thinking about it though, I've realized that I'll be fine as long as I stay away from sites with possible admin bias. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a copy of my deleted stories please. Grizzly offered to give me the copies so I figure you're able to aswell. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, exalted one. Sir, my last pasta The Long List was hailed by Underscorre as one of the best pastas he has ever read. Could I humbly trouble you to read it and tell me what you think? Yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Another category suggestion Well, probably you already know me. I'm the guy who suggested the categorization of pastas by length, or the Micropasta category. I'm here again for an another proposal of a category. Let me explain it. I shall name this category Machines with this description, or anything near this, but as long as possible, please use this: "Machine inventions are big milestones of mankind's advancing technology. When these machines malfunction, expect the worst for human's fate." Okay, I know. It may be connected to the Science Pastas category, but this category specifically deals with robotics, mechanics, or like the sorts. Science Pastas is, in fact, a generalization of scienctifically-based pastas; it deals with experiments, chemicals, mutations, and everything concerning the mind-fuckeries. Well, I hope you know what I mean.'' It may be a sub-category for Science Pastas, isn't it?'' If ever possible, please ask for the community's opinion. Start a poll if the community must add the Machines category or not. We don't know; there might be someone else out there, except me, that wants this. If you want a further explanation of my proposal, please don't hesitate to ask. That's all. Expecting for your reply. I'll just leave this message here. → 11:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :I already created this forum thread concerning this. Check it out as soon as you find time. : I'll just leave this message here. → 01:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Don't mind this. Forget about this and continue with your life. Interesting concept....but rather broad. Got a car in it? MACHINES! You know the song and dance. Examples of qualifying stories in an appropriate amount, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:21, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Category Request Hey, I was wondering if we could get an 'Apocalypse' category. I really like apocalyptic stories and it would make it easier to find them if we had an apocalypse category. A bunch of Empy's stories involve the apocalypse as well as all of mine. There's probably others too. Sykokillah (talk) 19:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) In order to properly request a category, you should be giving examples of qualifying stories instead of suggesting it would be a good idea. Categories aren't just casual labels that get slapped on things like a list of ingredients. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Bomb http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_Snow http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Earth%27s_Revolt http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Campfire_Tales http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Post-Apocalyptic_Solitude http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/We_R_Leejun http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tu_Fui_Ego_Eris There are probably others too, but these are the ones I found. Apologies I'm sorry for foolish behavior in the past. I'm really thankful for this site, and actually have a Critique community that has a few fans. So thanks for the site. Sorry for past conflict Alstinson (talk) 22:24, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Question... How many admins are on this site? Third Wish Greetings. Quick note: unless the author of Third Wish (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Wish) is Chris Avellone or Colin McComb, or the author posted this before 1997, this is plagerism. This story is lifted almost verbatim from the script of Planescape: Torment, a PC game released in 1999. ThanosJest (talk) 08:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC)ThanosJest Baleeted. Thanks. ClericofMadness (talk) 10:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Pointsgaming Just learned completley about pointsgaming, and I will edit less compulsively. I didn't know about it before, or was even aware that you can get points FOR editing a wiki. Well, I will not edit in the way that I used to with comments, etc. Alstinson (talk) 16:04, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request Hi there. I'm sorry to ask you this, even though I did write it, but I would like to request that you delete this pasta, Spirit Dance Tape. Normally I would never ask any administrator to delete any of my work, but I strongly regret ever writing this. I wrote it a couple years ago, my story telling was still very minimal and▐██y, and I don't know what to fix about it because the idea of the story is long gone. I want everything about it to be gone, nothing left behind. Please, can you help me? Adamwalker (talk) 08:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Done :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) 'Video Game Creepypastas' Hey, Just wondering if video game pastas are allowed? Please reply. Sincerely, Sgt. Davis (talk) 02:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I was trying to post up a Creepypasta but 'blacklist' kept appearing. This is my story and my story alone and I took the time to make it have perfect grammar and everything. I think the problem is that I copied and pasted from my word document and it is not accepting. Is there any way to stop this from happening, again? Nige Cooper (talk) 08:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Not just riffs But recently there was a challenge fever, where challenges were popping out of nowhere by many random users. I'd suggest to do a quality/quantity check before if they didn't stop, but I think it's somehow over now. They may have stopped for now, but maybe the idea will come back soon or later. Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! 21:46, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Category Hey, I notice that there is a lot of pastas with children, focused on children, or told through children. So why isn't there a category? Thanks --The Greatest Stories Are Never Told, CrazyWords 17:59, April 1, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Who is the founder of this wiki? Mr.dead1 (talk) 20:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Mr.Dead AKA The Boogeyman Prove it. Tell me when this wiki was made. (Not being rude but it is April Fools) There is a new wiki that I made and it would be very kind if you share some info on how to make a wiki popular like this one. Mr.dead1 (talk) 21:14, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Mr.Dead1 Hi Are you the founder of this wiki? --AOFan (talk) 00:20, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Never Eating Calamari Again They did (damn Squidward for donating his body to science after his suicide!), but I think they missed a few spots if you're interested. I had no idea the CPW was lead by such deviants. I'll try to not burn down the site right away. Jay Ten (talk) 00:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC) A "Children" Category There is an awful lot of pasta told by, centered around, or that have children. So could we have a category? Here are some of them- Little Sarah, Little Pink Backpack, Little Susie, Bon Bon, The Blue-Faced Baby, Black-Eyed Kids in Kansas, and many, many more. I think it would be much easier to just make a category. Much appreciated, --Welcome One And All! 02:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords 87% of stories on here would fall under that category. It's really, REALLY broad. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Yea, you got a point there. --Welcome One And All! 04:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Slender Man remake pasta Hi. I saw on the home page that you're not allowed to do spin-off or sequels to existing pastas, but are you allowed to do remakes? I had my own idea of writing a remake of Slender Man that's very different. Am I allowed? Thanks in advance. --''the'' '' '' within 19:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Ninja'd. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Ninja'd, Emp. :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, so I'm trying to change my profile pic, but it doesn't change when I upload a file. Please help me and try to fix it. Thnx Multidimensional Impossibility/Cleric! XXAce MissingNoXx (talk) 04:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) bring it back-- well fuck this wiki then! --Heavymetalviking (talk) 07:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) No. The sheer amount of immaturity and unwillingness to follow the most basic of rules has lead to the chat being removed. There are currently no plans to bring it back in the foreseeable future, and I can foresee for miles. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) A Favor? Hey, I was wondering if I could have a quick favor. You see, I'm trying to set up a wiki with HumbolLycanthrope, and and he said I should start a competition, with 10 winners the first round, 3 the second, and than a Grand Champion. Reward will be Creepypasta For Kid's T-Shirts and stickers, mabye Stephen King's latest book. I wondering if you could help get it out there, it would really help. Mabye you could make a blog, or put it on the main page.... It's going to be in a month. So, thanks for it all! Here's a link to the wiki, we're trying to set up. Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 00:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords My main Cleric. Hello there, just wondering, since you are an avid fan of certain sites *Cough Cough Encyclopedia Dramatica* I think we could really strike a friendship so just telling you, I am on Skype and I have added you before but you didn't accept, I'm Heather, that awesome girl from Drawn to Life. If you can get back to me via Skype or my wiki (Look up Val's Writing Wiki), I'll appreciate that. Thanks for reading my TL;DR wall -Julia XXProValenciaXx • [[Usertalk_XXProValenciaXx|'Talk']] 13:07, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Dat Hat take away the christmas hat, christmas is over for 4 months I will have you know my hat says FOXY GRANDPA. Sheesh. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to bother you here, but... ...I can't seem to edit my own profile. It says I need sysop privileges. Could you unlock my user page for me? AlixeTiir (talk) 19:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, Oh Master of the Wiki Was simply curious how selections for We Go Bump vol 3 were going. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 12:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm about 30k words into a novel and am stretched thin between working near-constantly and writing the novel in the hour or so I get after work before I leave. Real progress will occur in June or July, depending on when work slows down. Worst comes to worst, the book will come out next year in a month that isn't October. Rest assured, though, it's not forgotten. I haven't had time to write any original horror fiction at all this year, though, so that is the tradeoff. ClericofMadness (talk) 19:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi! I've recently joined (I have been reading here for a long while, but never actually created and account until now :D). I mainly planned to say high, but something happened while I wapnted to fix some spelling mistakes in a new story, when I was finished editing it said there I got a message saying "Edit conflict" after not understanding I cancelled the editing and saw that another admin already edited the story. That's all I wanted to say, also we have the same birthday :D Sorry about the signature and header thing I didn't understand it :P Permission I was wonder if could edit fifty foot ants fourth story, there are lots of mistakes that need correcting. -- [[User:Sinon 42|''Sinon 42]] 06:07, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Can u make a category for pastas that are really long like the 50 foot ant storys I'm tired of finding I title that sounds really good but is only a paragraph long plz fix Howdy, Mr. Cleric! Howdy, yo! Umm, I just came here to show yo' the logo I designed. Whaddya think? Thinkin' about changing it? Waiting for your honest opinion, I got my eyes on you. RuckusQuantum 19:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Rather delicious. It's grown on me the more I look at it and examine it closer. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Admin Appeal by xXAce_MissingNoXx I would like to be an admin.1 reason is that I am on this wiki a lot, and I think I would be helpful here. 2 reason is that I have my own wikis, so I have experience with being an admin. 3 and my final reason is I also edit and chat a lot. Please respond on my talk page. xXAce_MNoDeadXx 02:32, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'll take this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:41, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :You're too kind ClericofMadness (talk) 05:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm terribly sorry for my behavior, I don't know what came over me. I hate spammers, as they trashed all of my favourite Wikis. The past week has been kind of stressfull, so much so that I tried to cut myslef again (I'm completely useless at making myslef bleed though), so I guess that might have something to do with the way I was acting. I prommise it won't happen again :3 --Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 14:41, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Proposal Hey, remember when I was active? ...well, I never really was too active aside from lurking BUT HEYOOOOOOO - anyway I had an idea. What if the best pastas posted on the Spinpasta Wiki in categories like Pokemon and Zelda were allowed to be called up to the Creepypasta Wiki? And less impressive ones got called back down to either Spinpasta or Trollpasta. I got the idea from studying the English Premier League's promotion/relegation system. What do you think? "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 10:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Proposal I'm here to propose the addition of a new category to the genre listing. I have been editing the wiki a lot lately, and I've noticed one area in particular that lacks an option as far as categories are considered. "Cars/Trucks". The best option for categorizing a car themed pasta is "Items/Objects". I will now list a number of stories that would be acceptable for the category. † denotes a pasta in the Historical Archive. *Thompson Pass *Drag Racer *I Love This Car *The Ghost of Grindr *Good's Diner *She's More Than Just a Car *Death's Truck *Kentucky Ghost Driver† *A Few Bad Apples *The Wendigo *Gas Mask The majority of the pasta, if not all of it, takes place in a car. *Arizona† *Hazards in Buying a Used Car† *How Thieves Bleed *The Gas Station *Under the Cover *The Woman on the Road *Road *The Never-Ending Road† There's a lot more than that, of course. Also I would like to mention that ghosts/spirits/strange occurrences that happen on the road are a huge part of paranormal folklore. Also, a car relates to nearly every reader, so any story that includes a car almost immediately sucks the reader in. I think this is because the readers may feel like it could happen to them. Lastly, I feel like "Items/Objects" is quite a reach in terms of categorizing. Another point is that a lot of pastas that have this theme are under appreciated in my opinion. Anyone looking for a tale about cars, trucks, racing, or strange goings-on while on the road is bound to become frustrated searching through "Items/Objects". SoPretentiousTalk· 05:15, May 23, 2015 (UTC) No. Car/Trucks would be too small. Category:Vehicles now exists. Congratulations on being the first person to successfully petition a new category in years. You win the prize of finding more stories that fit in there haha. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:28, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I do not know if you like punk rock music... ...but I have a sneaking suspicion that you may. I have written a punk-rock pasta that has been rated 10/10 by one reader and described as "one of the best things I've ever read here" by another. If you would do me the honor of giving it a read and voicing your opinion I would be most appreciative. Under a Rotting Sky I remain yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: My Wiki I have a few questions about managing wiki's. I recently started one and asked some of the trusted admins (empy and underscorre) what I can do to make my wiki better. Underscorre told me a little, and Empy said to ask you, because you are the founder of this wiki. So, if you want, you can look at my wiki---->http://storypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Storypasta_Wikia<------and point out things to do and what I should do to fix them. Also, I want to know how you changed your tag as "Founder" to "Responsible For All Your Nightmares." Thanks for reading, and I hope you can get some info to me soon. Thanks!It's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 13:10, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Live Chat I haven't been on this website for a year now, and I haven't been up to date on anything as of late. All I want to know is what happened to the Live Chat feature? --CreepySheep (talk) 02:40, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :I gotst this one Cluric. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:55, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Predicaments A Question About Pokemon Creepypastas So I have this idea of getting noticed writing stories here, like everybody else. And for me, I want that story to be a Pokemon story. So when I read the site rules, I noticed the rule: "Pokemon and Legend of Zelda creepypastas do not go under the video game tag." With that in mind, could you point me to the tags where Pokemon creepypastas are supposed to go under? Thanks. ManthorTheGod (talk) 00:03, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Why was my story deleted? ComDev wants to host a writing contest on Creepypasta Hey, I’m reaching out to you and EmpyrealInvective because you are the most recently active bureaucrats. I’m part of the Community Development team and we wanted to do a promotion with you guys. Would you be interested in hosting a writing contest? You wouldn’t have to do any extra work, we would just host it on this wiki. We’re partnering with people behind the upcoming sequels to ''Paranormal Activity and Sinister. They want to sponsor a horror-themed writing contest… which would be good publicity for them, and good exposure for you guys. No word on prizes yet, but at the very least it would be cool to reach a larger audience. We’re asking you guys first because this wiki has a really strong community, but we can ask other wikis if you guys are opposed. I’m just gauging interest right now. I need to hear back ASAP. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:31, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I'll point the Community wikia profile does seem to indicate this has some degree of authenticity. I'm just an Administrator but I think this is a nice chance for the wikia. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 00:00, June 30, 2015 (UTC) New "Series" category Hey Cleric, So, I bounced this idea off of the other admins, and support seemed to be in relative favor of the idea of adding a "series" category to the site, for stories with sequels and such, like say...my Tobit series. The idea seems to be well received, so it was suggested that I suggest the idea to you. Thanks for your time and consideration, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:35, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Problem: Organization Solution: For every series, a hub page and links to all the parts of the series, and then tag the hub pages for the series with the series category. ClericofMadness (talk) 01:47, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know if that would work for smaller series, for example those with two or three stories. In my opinion it seems like a great deal of effort to create a hub page for every series we have. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:53, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, how else are you going to organize things? People who look for series won't want to see 100+ stories alphabetized, they're probably going to want to find other series to start from. Perhaps, then, put links on all the first stories in a series to the other pages and categorize only the first story with the series category. That's the almost the same amount of work without hub pages. Alternatively, just make a page that lists all the series on the site and have links to the series. Saves new category creation and makes an organized master list. ClericofMadness (talk) 18:22, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess you're right, yeah. Hub pages do make more sense. By the way (totally off topic), asked me to point out the new wordmark to you, though I'm sure you've already seen it if you use the default skin. Do you have any opinions on it? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:29, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Me likey. Nice, when compared to our last two, not that they weren't any good, it's just that it's an improvement with colors and the sharpness of the lines. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:48, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Tulpa Author? Hi, my name is Charlie Hamilton and I'm a Toronto, Canada based filmmaker. I frequent this site often, as I'm a huge horror fan and also look to it for inspiration. I recently stumbled across one such story, entitled "Tulpa," which I fell in love with. It appears to have been submitted anonymously, and I'm trying to figure how to track down the author as I'd very much like to option it for my next feature film project. It will be low budget, but there will definitely be some money to offer the author if they're interested in selling it. How would I be able to get in touch with the author, or is there a way? I've attached a link to the story for your consideration. Thanks very much for the help! Charlie ColdFirePlacePictures (talk) 21:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tulpa New Here Hi, I'm new to this wiki so I was wondering how it works here? Where do you post creepypasta stories that you made? SunsetBlaze (talk) 22:35, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Removal Please Hello. I am the author, Aaron Shotwell. I have recently published an anthology, entitled "Pleasant Nightmares," on the Kindle store. Due to my agreement with them, I need all of my stories posted here to be removed promptly. The work cannot be available for free access on wikia or social media, or it is a breach of my contract. Can you assist me with this? I see no options to do it myself. Thank you in advance. Pleasant nightmares... (talk) 19:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Done. Let me know if I missed any. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:12, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Mario Category We need a Mario category. I can't imagine there are too many Mario pastas left. ClericofMadness (talk) 23:43, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Bot Hey Cleric, just got bot tagged. Would it be possible for you to give it sysop rights? Then it can start clearing out those talk pages :) Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:17, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, thanks cyber-controller. I won't run the bot 'till tomorrow, since it's quite late where I am and I don't want to forget something and destroy the wiki :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:55, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For The Edit Hey thanks for editing and fixing up some errors in my creepypasta, The One Who Hides In The Dark. I hope you liked it. Matty Stacks (talk) 20:32, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Proposal Thread Hey, Cleric. Just wanted to let you know that I made a thread about a week ago about revisiting and/or editing the quality standards. I go a lot more in depth about it in the thread, but I just wanted to let you know. Thanks. Here's a link to the thread: The Damn Batman (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Template Cleanup I went through the unused templates, and some that were barely used. I sorted them into three categories: Practical, Non-Practical, and Unused. If the information is useful, feel free to browse and adapt the templates in the list: http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Test6 SoPretentious 10:26, August 10, 2015 (UTC) qq About the LJ Incident... SnuffBomb is on Trollpasta Chat and wants to talk to you. Skepolo 22:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ES Laughing Jack's Author Wants To Talk With You SnuffBomb came onto the Trollpasta wiki chat wanting to speak with a CPW admin about Laughing Jack's deletion. He says that he's currently holding his fans back, but he wants to get the pastas back on the site. Snuff said that his skype is snuffbomb or flak116. So I'm assuming you could either leave a message there or somewhere on his talk page. I recommend you adress this quick, because the shitposting on trollpasta really pissed him off. Thanks. The Damn Batman (talk) 23:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Hi,you deleted my story, "a trail in hell" I read the quality standard article but still could not understand why my story was deleted.Can you please explian to me why it didn`t meet the quality standard?Thanks in advance Hey, I need to talk to you about something Do you have a email I can reach you on? I'm... an old friend. Fizz on my Jayce (talk) 22:59, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Admeen H0w becum admeen hear? I want halp wif cummunity. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 22:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Well...um, you see...I'm not sure. It sorta happened to me when I started. I'll go ask a space baby on that one. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:49, September 16, 2015 (UTC) What if I told you, I was a space... cowgirl? YEEEEEEAH. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 23:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :What's your favorite part about space is? Mine is space. 23:15, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Space... SPACE.... SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE Psychobilly2422 (talk) 23:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Your thoughts? So, as I am quite sure you've read by now, I have proposed a Jeff the Killer re-write contest. The idea is still being crowd-sourced, and in the end, it will come down to the wants of the community. So far, the support has been quite positive, with the lion share of votes in favor of making this happen. What I wanted was to get your thoughts on it though. Since this is your wiki, and this contest could have a huge impact on where we stand in the Creepypasta Community, I really wanted to get your opinion. I certainly don't want anyone to think that I am "cowboying" this concept and running with it without getting some degree of backing from the powers that be. As I have stated, I am confident, both as an Admin and a Writer, that this can be done well. I think we can manage the damage control and really create something amazing here. However, I don't want to create any bad press by pushing a contest that you, or any of the b'crats don't support. I would love your thoughts on this, and look forward to hearing back. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:41, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I think that's hilarious. I had an idea for rewriting it myself, as some sort of proof it can be done lol. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC)